Magic Isn't Real. Part 2
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Hey, guys! This is Part 3! Please read and reivew! This is my first time using chapters nad from now on, i will be only using chapters because (duh) that's allowed and thats what you people should do! Anyway ::laugh:: go on and read part 3 of Magic Isn't
1. Default Chapter Title

Magic Isn't Real. Part 2 

For all of the people, who at least bothered to read the story and leave a review, thanks very much. Hope you like what I've conjured up! *IceAngel8* 

Love U Karol. BFF! 

Two days after Phoebe's premonition, the twins were in San Francisco, both of them having tons of fun. Ashley was always busy in the testing kitchen, her nose in one of their mother's former cookbooks. Mary-Kate spent her time exploring. She went boat riding, rollarblading and doing many other activities. 

The contest was a week- long. On the third day in the Golden State, Mary-Kate tired and hungry after spending the day at a pool center, headed to P3, oblivious that she was about to eat in Piper's club. She sat down at a table and ordered her meal. 

On that same day, luckily Phoebe was also there at P3, helping out. As she was wiping up the counter, her eyes scanning the place, she noticed Mary-Kate sitting at a table and gasped. Hurriedly dropping her towel, Phoebe rushed to get Piper from the backroom. 

"Piper, it's one of the twins from my vision! Come quick and look!" she exclaimed excitedly to her sister, who looked strangely at her. Together they rushed back to the counter area and Piper got her first glimpse of one of the twins. 

"Oh, Phoebe. She looks so innocent," Piper said, smiling at Mary-Kate. The girl grinned right back at her and Piper turned to Phoebe. "Do you really think that they're dealing with some trouble?" 

Phoebe frowned. "I told you to listen earlier this morning and you didn't. I think that they aren't involved with the witch that's hunting us down. I really don't." 

Piper frowned then and bit her lip. "Phoebe, I know that you mean well and all but the two are connected. That I'm sure off, really sure." 

  



	2. Magic Isn't Real. Part 3

Magic Isn't Real. Part 3  
Author's Notes: The other part was extremely short so I'm rewarding the readers of this story, a long continuation. I've been reading my reviews and I have to say I want to read some of your stories. I'd love to see some great work of any sort, so don't be afraid to give me your pen name! Know what I mean or not?  
Feedback: Uh, what can I say? Don't we all just adore it? Well, I do and guess what? I'd like some reviews, people! I'm not forcing you but wouldn't it be nice to know how my readers are enjoying my stories?   
Disclaimer: I don't pay to attention to who owns what. I already know that I don't own them and am very sad! (Not that sad, though, I do get to see them every week!) So I don't need to have it in print for all of "ya" to know.   
Distribution: Um, I have to say I don't know what the hell that is. But anyway, I just really don't care either. Do you want to copy my ideas? Go ahead, I'm not the lousy person who can't think of anything, that's you!   
  
Mary-Kate looked at the two women behind the counter. They were talking in hushed tones and glancing her way every few seconds. What was going on? Mary-Kate didn't ponder that thought much because she knew she had to leave if she didn't want to be late meeting her sister at the hotel. She quickly took a sip of her soda, wiped her mouth and threw out her tray's contents into the thrash bin before racing out of P3.   
As soon as the doors slammed shut behind Mary-Kate, Piper's face creased into worry lines. "Phoebe, maybe you should see where she went," Piper said nervously.   
Phoebe sighed, she knew that she wasn't ever going to be able to change Piper's mind. It was set on thinking that the twins were involved with the demon that was hunting them down and that was that. Phoebe sighed and looked out the window.   
"What's the reason for following her? We need the Power of Three to beat a demon," Phoebe answered, and saw an impatient look cross her sister's face.   
"Phoebe, for God's sake, just follow her and try to find out something. I perfectly know what we need to vanquish a demon but that's not what I'm telling you to do now!" Piper said, in an angry tone. Phoebe was extremely stunned she had never heard such an outburst from Piper before.   
"Alright, no need to get mad at me. I'm going," Phoebe said, grabbing her jacket off the counter stool and racing out of P3 without another word from Piper. She ran down the block, looking everywhere and not catching any sight of one of the twins.   
Phoebe would've screamed out loud, right there on the street for she had a lot of frustration built inside. She was getting annoyed and at everyone. At the demon for hunting them down, at her sister's for being lousy helpers and at herself for not finding one of the twins when she needed her most. She took a deep breath, trying to control herself and not succeeding much.   
Her hands in her pockets, she crossed the street and walked friskily down the block, amid crowds of people. And suddenly she caught sight of a blond head among the crowd of people. She grinned and pushed past people, trying hurriedly to get to the girl.   
Mary-Kate walked fast, her mind only focused on one thing and that was getting back to the hotel before she was due. Her sister was waiting for her so they could go to the first part of the contest together. And if she was late, her sister would be beyond furious and Mary-Kate didn't want to get into a fight.   
"Hey! Hello!" Phoebe shouted to Mary-Kate and finally the young girl's head whipped around. She looked startled to see one of the girls from the restaurant running widely toward her. "Wait up!" Phoebe called as she was pushed back into the crowd and lost sight of Mary-Kate.   
Mary-Kate was really confused though she moved out of the crowd and waited at the corner for Phoebe. Finally she saw the girl emerge from the crowd and rush towards her. "Um, do you mind telling me you're name? I'm not going to intend any harm towards you," Phoebe quickly blurted out.   
Mary-Kate smirked at Phoebe, a look on her face saying she wasn't going to tell Phoebe her name. "Um, why don't I ask you the same thing, alright? And then we'll be fair," Mary-Kate said, looking straight into Phoebe's eyes.   
Phoebe almost lost her temper but she kept herself in check. She would do the same thing if a stranger asked for her name but right now the matter dealt with magic, something the twins probably thought didn't exist.   
"I'm Phoebe and I really want to become friends with you, alright?" Phoebe said slowly, waiting for the reaction from one of the twins, the girl whose name still was in secrecy. Mary-Kate looked at her watch and then back at Phoebe.   
"Look, um, I have to get going. I'm here with my sister for a contest and I really need to get to the hotel so we can go to the first part of the contest together." Mary-Kate said, blowing back a strand of hair from her forehead.   
"This is important, would you mind contacting me at this number?" Phoebe said quickly before Mary-Kate could turn her back and walk away. "And what is you're name?"   
Mary-Kate sighed, she didn't know this girl and anything about her and now she was offering her phone number so they could chat. Whatever, she looked nice and sweet to Mary-Kate. "My name's Mary-Kate. Look I've really got to go, give me you're number really quickly."   
Phoebe smiled with relief. As least Mary-Kate was taking her phone number and that meant that she would call (Phoebe desperately hoped.) Phoebe reached into her pocket and took out a slip of paper and a pen, which she always kept handy. She scribbled the phone number down and thrust the slip of paper into Mary-Kate's hand.   
A few seconds later she was watching the young teenager running down the block, hoping to arrive at the hotel before she was due. Phoebe sighed deeply and began to walk back to P3 and tell Piper what she had done. She was stopped suddenly by a honking car.   
"Phoebe! Hello!" called Prue from the car window. Phoebe turned at her sister's voice. "Hey, I got out of work earlier and am wondering if you want to go to the library and do some research with me."   
Phoebe grinned at her sister, a little tired from chasing Mary-Kate down and helping out Piper with her restaurant earlier. "Sure, but what kind of research do you have to look up on?" Phoebe asked sliding through the car doors and into the front seat beside Prue.   
"There's definitely nothing in the library dealing with the witch that's hunting us down now," Prue said and Phoebe groaned in response. "But there definitely are books on twins and we don't know what the witch is looking for in the girls so maybe a few resources can help us."   
Phoebe sighed and started telling Prue about her encounter with Mary-Kate as Prue pulled away from the curb and headed toward the library.   
"Um, Prue, I need to call Piper and tell her what happened. She's probably worried by now," Phoebe said, a few minutes later. Prue immediately handed over her cellular phone to her sister. Phoebe quickly punched in the numbers for P3 and waited for someone to pick up.   
Finally after four or five rings, someone at the restaurant picked up. "Piper, I need to speak to her, please." She said and there was a click before Piper took the phone.   
"Piper, its Phoebe. I talked to Mary-Kate, she's one of the twins and I got her to take our house number. Listen, I'm in the car right now with Prue and we're going to the library for research, she has an idea." Phoebe hurriedly said into the tiny phone. For a moment there was silence.   
"Ok, that's fine. I hope she'll call later. Anyway, what did Prue have on her mind? About the research?" Piper said, meddling with an order she had just taken from a customer.   
"We'll tell you when we get back, I've got no time to talk right now, we're at the library already. Bye!" Phoebe said just before Prue snatched the phone away from her and grinned.   
"Enough chitchat, Phoebe. We've got some work to do," Prue kidded and they got out of the car, laughing. Stepping into the library, Phoebe and Prue got prepared for an hour or more of tedious searching.   
When the witches emerged from the library, they were loaded down with books, all of them holding useful information. Phoebe and Prue hadn't figured out what the demon wanted from the twins. And every step to the car, Phoebe bugged Prue about her theory.   
"Prue, don't be so stubborn! You have to listen to my opinion!" Phoebe called after her sister, who was walking rapidly down the block, on her way to the car. "Prue!"   
Prue didn't turn around and that annoyed Phoebe even more. She walked steadily to the car and jerked the car door open, throwing her pile of books into the backseat. Phoebe scurried after her and managed to slip into the car quickly. Her pile of books sat on her lap and she stared straight ahead.   
Finally Prue spoke her voice chilly. "Phoebe, I know you mean well and all but the twins are connected with the witch. That's something you have to understand, alright?"   
Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm the youngest sister that isn't an excuse for not listening to me!" she said matching Prue's chilly tone. Prue bit her lip and gripped the steering wheel.  
"You know what? Think how you want to think but Piper and I are going to stick with our theory!" Prue almost yelled, swinging the car onto the highway. Phoebe gasped and clutched her seat, her face white.   
"Prue! Look, I'm sorry." Phoebe said falling back into her seat as the car hit a bump in the street. She smacked the back of her on the headrest and groaned. Prue took one glance at her and frowned.   
"You okay?" she asked, turning back to the road in front of her. They were on the Golden Gate Bridge and it was jam packed with cars.   
"Uh, yeah." Phoebe answered and straightened out in her seat, glancing out the window. They were on the left side of the bridge and Phoebe could look down and into the shimmering blue water. Prue expertly led the car down the bridge, smoothly dodging past traffic.   
"Phoebe, are you going to trust Piper and me?" she asked, a little slowly, waiting for reaction to come. Phoebe grimly nodded and then smiled.   
"I guess," she answered. "But we still haven't figured out what the demon wants from the twins." Phoebe said, thinking of the pretty girl she had met today. How could any one want to hurt those sweet little girls?   
"Yeah, I know. It's frustrating." Prue said, exiting the bridge and entering the coastal highway. In ten minutes they'd be home. "Maybe, though, Leo will have some clues for us."   
Phoebe nodded, brightening a little when she heard that they'd be getting some clues to this mystery. She wanted it solved. "That's good, we need all the help we can get." She said.   
About ten minutes later, they were in their driveway. Phoebe unlocked the house and Prue and she, entered. Prue dropped the heap of books from the library and made her way to the kitchen. "Phoebe, do you want something to eat? Want to order a pie of pizza or something?" she called.   
Phoebe was in the living room, lounging on the couch, tired. "Yeah, sure. Pizza's fine!" she called back. Suddenly a shimmering white light burst into the room and Leo appeared.   
Phoebe smiled at him and took a cushion off the couch and hugged it. "Hey, Leo." She said and then, leaning backward over the couch, she peeked into the hallway. "Prue! Leo's here!" she yelled and a second later, her older sister appeared.   
Dropping onto the couch beside her sister, Prue pointed to the other couch across the room. "Hey, Leo, make yourself comfortable." She said and Leo settled himself on the couch. "So, any valuable information for us?"   
Leo smiled and nodded. "In fact, there is some good information." He said and Phoebe happily flung out her arms. "Anyway, the elders told me what the demon wants from the twins."   
Prue blew a strand of hair away from her face and smirked at Phoebe. "Ha-ha, Phoebe. Our theory is right after all, little sister!" she teased and Phoebe whacked her on the head with her cushion. "Go on, Leo, we need to hear this."   
Leo smirked at them, a teasing scowl on his face. "Alright, as I was saying. The elders know what the demon wants and that is the girls' energy. The energy comes in large amounts when they argue, especially when their twins the energy is enormous. When the girl's are drained of their energy, the witch kills them and moves onto other twins." He finished and both girls gasped.   
Leo held up his hands, mentioning for silence because he wasn't finished. "After the witch has all the energy she needs, she'll transform it into a very strong power and try to kill the Charmed Ones and collect you're powers." He concluded and Prue frowned deeply.   
"Well, this witch must be smart. She sure has figured out a way to outdo us." Prue said, biting her lip hard, though not enough to make it bleed.  
  
"Omigosh! We really have to stop this witch and quickly!" Phoebe said, getting up from the couch and running up the stairs. "I'll be right back, I'm getting the book." she called. Once back with the book, Leo helped them search the contents of it for the witch that was hunting them down.   
  
Hmm… how do you like this part of the story? People have been writing a lot of things in the reviews. For one thing, minors are allowed into P3 during the daytime and yes, Prue does have blue eyes, so sorry for that. Anyway, thanks for reading. The next part will be out soon.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
